Ms. Sunshine
Jackson had been walking through the school's basement, approaching his art class slowly. There were strange things happening in the basement. Kids claimed they had migraines and nausea; the worst case needed a therapist. One of the sick kid's names was Joey. He was a great guy; always nice. But then he tried to stab one of the other classmates with a pair of scissors; luckily no one was injured. As Jackson approached the room, he felt a wave of nausea wash over him, making him vomit a little. He tried to stand up; all of the symptoms other students felt, Jackson felt instantly. He could smell something rotting from the art room. He continued his way there. All of the symptoms were dying down, but the smell of rot became stronger with each step. He placed a hand on the doorknob, not knowing what to expect; his art teacher was also the school's science teacher. He opened the door slowly; the smell made him vomit on the floor as it was so revolting. He looked around the room and saw no decaying animals. Besides, they surely couldn't fit in the small drawers. He saw his teacher covered in a red substance, though he couldn't tell what it was exactly. His teacher spoke in a very ominous, high-pitched voice, "Ah, another student? You'll help with my project right?" Jackson smiled and replied, "Of course, Ms.Sunshine! What are we doing?" She turned around. She was the most detestable-looking sight that Jackson had ever seen. Her eyes were coated with black paint and her pupils were a bright red. Her jaw was skinless and dripping with blood. Her teeth were red as well. She wore a blue dress that stood in contrast to the grotesqueness that filled the garment out. Jackson realized, with oncoming dread, that the substance was blood. He backed up, fear flowing through him. "Take a look!" she giggled. It sounded like she was choking on something. Her canvas had drawings on it. There was a cup of blood on a desk next to it, and a chainsaw as well. The drawings showed a family; they were all smiling, there was a sun made of bones with bits of flesh on it. Jackson felt another wave of vomit wanting to come out of his mouth; he wondered where his other classmates were. "Oh! You should see your classmates! They are fashionable!" as Ms.Sunshine pulled the door of a big cabinet and opened it. Jackson threw up again, seeing his classmates' mangled bodies. A few of his classmates had their organs wrapped around their necks and torso. In the middle of them was a sun made of entrails; a smiley face painted in black on it. He suddenly saw other bodies drop from the ceiling. He watched a few of them fall in shocking disgust; lifeless, morbid, and violated. He saw his teacher pick up the chainsaw and pull on the cable, making it start. "Come here Jackson! I'm almost FINISHED!" She ran at him, cackling madly. He ran away, running in fear of his once lovely teacher. He tripped on his own foot and fell flat on his face. His vision was blurred, but he could hear the dangerous chainsaw getting closer, "THIS IS FUN!" Ms.Sunshine giggled and said as she found him. He backed up against the wall and pulled out his necklace with Christ on the cross. He prayed, "Dear Lord, save everyone from this...evil..." His teacher came up to him, her eyes staring into his soul, "Playtime's done Jackie!" She put her chainsaw in the air, ready to strike. Jackson prayed silently, "May God rest my soul..." Ms.Sunshine brought her chainsaw down upon him. Ms.Sunshine clapped at her finished project, a gurgled giggle coming from her, "Finally! Family portrait is done!" The project laid in wait in the giant cabinet. The sun made of bones was bigger now, dripping with blood. There were three students in the box, each taller than the other, holding each other's hands. First was a small girl, about five years old. She had multiple cuts over her body, each very deep. The next was another girl; she looked about 16. Her torso was cut apart, stitches holding it together. The final figure was a man; a giant, fresh cut through his neck. He had a name tag on his body. The name was...Jackson... Category:Dismemberment